


Dark clouds

by StrightjacketAvi



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bullying, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Underage Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrightjacketAvi/pseuds/StrightjacketAvi
Summary: Craig tucker moved to a brand new town from a big city, Tweek is socially awkward and has never left the small town of South Park
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. hello? who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! please be nice this is the first time I've posted any of my work anywhere and im a little nervous about it.  
> not too many TWs only some for hate speech, mention of self harm and bullying, also a little bit or drinking and smoking
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Strightjacketavi, ill probably post there when im going to update

Tweek sat in the back corner of the classroom anxiously and rapidly tapping his pencil on the desk. He was moving his leg up and down and waiting for the teacher to start the lesson

Finally, after what felt like an eternity the teacher finally strolled in holding a mug of what Tweek assumed was coffee. "Hello students, before we start todays lesson we have a new student joining us-" Before she was done with her sentence the door opened and a tall, dark haired boy waltzed in. He had long black hair and was dressed in all black with a checked flannel that hung around the waist of his ripped black skinny jeans. He had ankle high Doc Martins on and was wearing one upside down cross earring.  
"This is Craig Tucker, He is joining us all the way from New York." Tweek took in every detail of the other boys being but tried to only do it in small intervals so the dark haired boy wouldn't notice him staring. "Craig why don't you tell us a little bit more about yourself?" The teacher said with a warm smile spreading across her face "Well uh, I'm Craig Tucker and I don't like talking about myself so I guess im done now" he said shortly. He readjusted his backpack almost uncomfortably, and Tweek saw his eyes scanning the room for an empty chair in the room. He made eye contact with Tweek that probably only lasted a few seconds but felt like forever, Tweek made a squeaking noise and quickly turned his glance somewhere else in the room. He gaze fell on the only empty table and chair in the room, right next to him. He sighed and tried to keep his eyes on the floor as the taller dark haired boy slunk over the to the small highschool desk next to Tweek. Of course the new kid had to choose the seat next to the only socially awkward kid in high school. Tweek moved quickly to turn his body so the new kid wouldn't be able to see him, he didn't want anyone else to start picking on him for the way he looked and dressed.

He looked down at his notebook trying to focus on the task at hand, the teacher had already continued on while Craig sat down, something about something that happened in history. Tweek never payed attention in this class, wither that be because he hated the subject or the ADHD he would probably never know. He felt his phone buzz on the desk next to his notebook, It was Clyde, "Hey, bored as fuck in this class do you wanna get put of here before the next period starts?" Tweek read over the text twice to make sure he didn't miss anything before responding "Yeah, don't really wanna be here anymore. Oh, we got a new student today." He stole another glance over at Craig. The other boy wasn't paying attention t all, instead he was drawing in a thick black sketchbook, Tweek didn't realize he was staring, it was something about how the other boy was so focused on drawing that mesmerized him

He didn't snap out of it till he felt another text buzz on the phone that he was holding in his hands "Earth to tweek? There is only 10 minutes left in class and I need an answer" Tweek sighed as he re read the message twice before sending his original response he had sitting in his send message box "The usual place?" he sent as a whole other text before Clyde could respond to his original text. Clyde just responded with thumbs up right as the bell rang. He started gathering his things and just kind of shoving everything into his bag and was beginning to exist the room when he heard a voice call out "Tweek? Could you stay back a second I need to talk to you." He winced and turned to see the teacher and Craig standing at the desk at the front of the room. "Tweek? Since you have such good behavior and have high grades the principle of the school has asked for you to show Craig around for the rest of the day.

Tweek swallowed 'He's going to think you are so lame' he thought and felt himself already nodding and agreeing to do so. Craig shouldered his backpack and thanked the teacher before following Tweek out of the room. They walked for a couple of minutes before Tweek found his voice again "So I was actually planning on ditching for the rest of the day with a couple of friends." He paused "You can stay here if you want I understand if you want to being new to the school and everything." he realized that he was staring at the ground and talking quickly. Craig laughed "No, I definitely want to get out here, lead the way." Tweek felt his cheeks blush but didn't understand why, he usually only blushed when he embarrassed himself why is he doing it now? He shook his head and started down the stairs to the usual meeting spot.

They arrived at the back theater hallway "Its really easy to dip out if here, you just have to wait for the people that have a car and then you leave out of that door." he pointed past the group of his friends that were already gathered there. Tweek didn't know why he kept talking, he was just anxious and when he was anxious he continued to talk, he know that he needed to stop, luckily, Clyde was standing at the end of the hallway and was waving his hand around like crazy. Tweek and Craig finally met him at the end of the hallway.  
Clyde and Token were standing at the big black double doors, there was no Jimmy but then again Jimmy never usually joined them when they decided to ditch. "Hey guys, This is Craig, he's new and I got chosen to show him around, ad he wanted to tag along. If that's okay." he explained quickly, there he was talking at a million miles again. Clyde stuck out his hand "Im Clyde Donovan, that's token, we are pretty much never in school, so I hope that works for you too." he said shifting his backpack back onto his shoulder, Craig laughed softly and shook his head "I don't give a fuck, I hate school." He responded. Clyde laughed and pulled his keys out of his pocket and pushed open the double black doors and started leading the way to his car. After a couple of minutes of walking they finally reached Clydes car, Token of course jumped in the front seat where he always sat. Which left Tweek and Craig to the back of the car. Tweek's hand started shaking as he opened the car door, why the hell where his hands shaking? They only started shaking if he was doing something new and scary. Craig had already climbed into the other side of the small car, and had already pulled his phone out and was looking through instagram.

They sat in the car in silence for a couple of minutes until they were safely out of the parking lot of the high school. "So why did you move here from New York?" Tweek asked Craig quietly as Clyde and Token had started a conversation about the basketball team a little too loud for Tweek's liking. Craig looked up from his phone "it's.... kind of a long story, I kinda got kicked out of my last school for fighting and smoking on campus." He explained laughing slightly "My parents decided that it would be best to move the whole family halfway across the country and to a city that wasn't that big and with less... temptation? I guess?" he explained. For some reason Tweek wanted to learn everything about the other boy. "Temptation?" he questioned not exactly knowing how South Park had less temptation than New York. Craig looked at Tweek and winked "Temptation." He repeated. Tweek felt his face light on fire. He blinked slowly almost not believing what he had seen. Had Craig really winked at him or did he imagine it? Craig was still smirking as they pulled up to Tweek bros. "Oh my god, why here?" Tweek asked slinking his body down in the seat in fear that his parents would see him and realize that he was supposed to be in school. "What Tweek? You don't want your new friend to know that you're family owns the most popular coffee hangout spot in town?" Token said laughing, Tweek slunk further down in the backseat "No, but I would rather not have to tell my parents that I ditched school again, then I will have to lie about it being anxiety and then I will end up in the doctors office again to be more medicated than I already am." He groaned forgetting that Craig was in the car with them. Clyde was beside himself laughing like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen in his life. "Chill, we just had to pass it to get too Starks Pond." Clyde said, starting up the car again. As they drove off Tweek stole a glance to look at Craig, who was smirking. "You're a fucking asshole you know that Clyde?" Tweek said, throwing a crumpled up napkin at the back of Clydes head. That was the thing that Craig found the funniest he started laughing. He was still laughing as they passed through the stoplight at the corner.

After a couple of minutes Token and Clyde had restarted their conversation about Basketball, Tweek pulled his knees up so he was able to sit cross legged on the backseat, he pulled out his phone and started to mindlessly started scrolling through Instagram. Craig cleared his throat as if he was trying to get weeks attention but not the two boys in the front. Tweek jumped a little and turned his gaze to look at Craig "I like you." Craig said quietly smiling softly at Tweek "I'm glad you were assigned to show me around the school." Tweek sat up from his slumped position so fast that he somehow hit his head on the window. Craig giggled slightly, "You like me? Like wanna be friends with me?" He asked rubbing his head softly. He had never been able to make friends that fast. Craig chuckled "Yeah, In fact give me your phone and I'll put my number in right now." Craig said holding his hand out and waiting for Tweek to drop the phone in his out stretched palm. Tweek slowly placed his phone in the boys out stretched palm, he watched the other boys fingers move quickly across the phone screen. He gave the phone back to Tweek "I already texted myself so I could save your number." He explained picking up his own phone that he had promptly put in his lap. He reopened his phone and smiled to see that Craig had in fact texted himself. As he went to turn his phone off another text lit up the screen. It was from Craig "What are you smiling about?" Tweek felt his face and ears turn red. What the fuck? Again with the blushing, why the fuck was he blushing? He quickly typed out a response "I'm not smiling, you're lying to me, I never smile." he pressed send and bit his lip looking out the window. They were getting closer to their destination. He could hear Craig trying not to laugh at his text message.

His phone vibrated right when they pulled up to the pond, Tweek turned off his phone and slid it into his hoodie pocket as Clyde found the perfect spot to park. Tweek pushed the door open and stretched his legs a bit before standing on the ground and closing the car door behind him.  
Craig was already out of the car and stretching, Token and Clyde had already walked towards the water edge probably still talking about basketball. "I love it here." Tweek started explaining to Craig "I come here all the time to think. It's pretty much the only place that I can be alone." he continued quietly so the other two boys couldn't hear him. He loved them but he didn't want them to hear about how he comes here all alone to be with his feelings. Craig nodded along as he pulled something out of his pocket and then glanced at Tweek. "I know what you mean, I used to drive around all night just to think." He explained tapping a cigarette from a dark box and sticking it in his mouth before bringing out a lighter. He paused before he lit it. "Do you smoke?" he asked, Tweek shook his head. He watched Craig light it with a small flick and inhaled deeply before he slid the box back in his pocket as they started the walk over to the other two boys.

When they arrived, Clyde was skipping rocks across the pond and laughing at something Token said. When he heard them approaching they turned around. Clyde's face lit up at the sight of the cigarette, "Dude can I have a drag? Its hard getting these, how the fuck do you get them?" He asked talking in rapid fire. Craig just laughed and opened the pack and handed Clyde his own cigarette. "Dude, you know i'm 18 right? I just have to walk int the gas station, show my ID and I can get them." Tweek felt his stomach drop, both Clyde and him were already 18, Tweek knew that Clyde only smoked, socially so he knew that Clyde was bluffing. Clyde thanked Craig and lit up the cigarette. Tweek and Token were standing back allowing the two to interact for a bit on their own, hoping that Clyde didn't say anything stupid like he usually did if they didn't step in at the right moment.

Clyde was starting to go on a tangent when Token spoke up "What was your school like in New York?" Tweek looked at Token and thanked him with his eyes, the last thing that they needed was Clyde to start ranting about his girl troubles especially with a new friend. "Shitty, Everyone had a stick up their ass. No one had any fun, and everyone was stuck up, but I guess that's what you get when you live anywhere in New York State." He paused to take a drag off of his cigarette before continuing. "Everyone was stuck up and they looked at you weird if you had any thread of individuality." He took another drag and then motioned at himself, more so at his clothes. "And if you couldn't tell already, I had a bit too much individuality for their liking." He explained taking a long drag from his cigarette, before dropping it on the ground and snuffing it out with his boot. He cleared his throat once before starting again. "So as you might think, everyone gave me shit, I fucking hated it there. But everyone seems pretty nice here, although I've only talked to a couple of people." Tweek heard Token take in a sharp breath beside him. "You haven't met Cartman and Kenny yet." Tweek felt himself shudder just from the sheer mention of their names. "They torment Tweek and I almost on a daily basis." Tweek looked down at his feet, not daring to make eye contact with Craig. He heard Craig light another cigarette before speaking again "What do they torment you about?" he asked taking a deep inhale and kicking some dirt around with his foo. Tweek looked up to see that Token was waiting for confirmation before speaking, Tweek nodded once allowing Token to continue. "Lets just say they don't like me because im different from everyone else, and as for Tweek." He paused looking back at Tweek, he nodded again. He took a breath "Tweek has had really bad anxiety and depression since we were in 4th grade, but before he was diagnosed and treated properly it used to be way worse than it is now." Tweek silently thanked Token for not explaning how weird and twitchy he used to be. Token was looking at Tweek almost urging him to speak up and share his story about the two boys that have taunted him since 4th grade. Tweek sighed before kicking some dirt with his foot and finally taking his eyes off of the ground. "They kinda just." He paused trying to find the words he wanted to say before he made himself look like a complete fool. "They usually just call me names and they really like calling me a faggot." He heard Craig take a sharp inhale. "What the fuck." was that Craig could say. Tweek looked up again, Craig was wearing a sympathetic look and the other two were kicking dirt around. He knew that they hated that he was tormented, and hearing about it again probably made them feel terrible. "Mccormick is the worst though." Clyde finally chimed in taking a long drag from the cigarette he was holding. "He's the one that gets physical with Tweek all the time, Cartman is a pussy who wouldn't get physical if someone payed him to do it, he's spoiled and terrified of what his mother would say to him if she found out he was fighting." He took another drag before continuing. "Kenny doesn't really have anything to lose." He finished. Tweek looked up again because he could feel Craig's eyes locked on him. Tweek started rubbing his arms, all of a sudden he felt cold, even though it was a warm sunny day. Craig threw down his cigarette, and stepped it out. "Fuck that, I used to fight all the time at my last school, I'll take them." Tweek was amazed at how bold the other boy was. He waited till the other boy looked down to light another cigarette before he started the staring at Craig again. He felt his face and ears light up again, why was he blushing? He noticed Craig start looking up again and turned his gaze elsewhere so that Craig didn't catch him staring. They had ended up staying at the lake for a couple of hours killing time, Craig and Clyde had ended up chain smoking most of the trip. They were in a deep conversation about what would happen if Aliens really existed, and if they did, what they would do if they ended up actually visiting earth, when Tweek felt his phone vibrate once, signaling a text. he opened his phone, it was from his mom.

'Hey hun, Dad and I closed early, One of the machines broke so we have to drive to Denver to pick up an extra part, if it gets too late to drive back we might find somewhere to stay down here, if that happens promise you will go to Clyde's or someones? Love you!'

Tweek knew that she meant well, but he wished that they would trust him alone at the house. He ended up just texting back a thumbs up.

Next to him, Clyde had stood up and started stomping out the last cigarette he was smoking. "We should probably start heading back, Token and I gotta get to practice." He explained as Token stood up with him and dusted off his pants. Craig stood up too and tossed the cigarette down and stepped on it. Tweek was the last to stand taking extra time to dust off his own pants. "Craig, is there anywhere that you need me to drop you off at?" Clyde asked as they began their short track back to the car. Craig shook his head "My car is at the school and since that is where you are headed, that works for me too." Craig reached for the door handle and yanked it open, climbing into the back seat, Tweek followed. When they were almost back at the school, Tweek felt his phone vibrate again, He assumed that it was his mom again. But when he opened up his phone he saw that the text was from Craig.

'Do you maybe wanna continue hanging out? I still am trying to get to know the town and could use a little bit of company' Tweek smiled down at his phone, he felt his cheeks burn a little 'Yeah! I don't really like walking anyways, What were you thinking?'

A few seconds went by before another text dinged on his phone and he jumped a little bit, When the fuck did he take his phone off vibrate, he quickly moved to return the phone vibrate he got scared again. 'I don't know, maybe just get to know each other better?' Craig had texted that back right when they were pulling into the student parking lot of South Park High. As soon as they parked, the two boys got out of the front seat and headed to the back to grab their gym bags. Tweek and Craig followed "Thank you guys, it was really nice meeting you both, I actually had a lot of fun, I know that we will be able to do this again soon." Craig said shouldering his backpack. Clyde nodded quickly shutting the trunk of his car after grabbing what he needed from it. "Probably either tomorrow or the next day, Tweek and I get antsy if we are in school for too long." Clyde made eye contact with Tweek and winked. Tweek just rolled his eyes, as he shouldered his own backpack. "Love you dude" Token said offering Tweek a fist bump as they started to head into the gym door, already talking amongst themselves. Before they entered the door, Clyde turned around and threw up a peace sign, it was tradition for them to make sure no one was around to attack Tweek before they went to practice, but they knew that he was with Craig and that probably made them feel better, which made Tweek smile to himself before turning back around and looking at Craig for direction.

"You ready?" Craig asked breaking the silence and Tweek out of his own thoughts about his friends. Tweek nodded excitedly "Which one is your car?" He asked shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously. Craig tilted is head to signal that he wanted them to start walking, Tweek followed. They walked halfway across the parking lot when Craig pulled out his keys and clicked the unlock button. A small black station wagon beeped, Craig climbed into the drivers seat, as Tweek climbed into the passenger seat. He looked around the car carefully, he had really only been in his parents' car and Token and Clydes. Craigs car was different, black interior and a bunch of gothic looking stickers stuck to the dashboard in front of hi. You could defiantly tell that this was Craigs car. He watched as the other boy started up the car, and backed out of the parking lot. "So where are you taking me?" Tweek asked watching the trees and street signs pass him as they drove away from the school. He brought his legs up and crossed them under him as he hummed quietly to himself, he felt, relaxed. "My house, that is, if you don't mind, my room is this really sick loft, I think that you would like it a lot." Craig explained as they stopped at a stop light and he started to light another cigarette quickly before the light changed. Tweek nodded along to the soft music that Craig was playing, it was low toned and had a low bass line, he would have to ask Craig what it was. "Im always up for cool rooms." Tweek said remembering the conversation at hand. "Sorry, that reply took way too long, I just got distracted." Craig took a drag and turned up the music a bit. "Oh yeah, The Cure will do that to a person, I just listen to them as much as I possibly can." He said turning down a long street lined with brightly colored houses. They drove down the road for another 5 or so minutes before Craig parked the car in front of a pretty average brown colored house.

Craig started to get out of the car, which knocked Tweek out of his daydream as he scrambled to follow Craig as fast he possibly could, tripping over his own limbs but moving fast. Tweek followed Craig up the short staircase to the front door, from the looks of the outside, they would be the only ones home, which of course that thought lit up Tweeks cheeks and he smiled softy. He had made a new friend, that was really really exciting. Craig finally got the door open and led Tweek inside to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked hooking his keys on a little peg by the back door of the kitchen, and then heading to the fridge and opening it. "Do you have any coffee?" Tweek asked yawning slightly, he was feeling very shy all of a sudden. "It looks like you are in luck, my sister keeps these small bottles of.." He paused squinting at the bottle "Cold Brew?" he questioned, shrugging slightly and handing the bottle to Tweek before grabbing a small can and popping the top. He took a small sip "You wanna come see my room?" He asked leading the way, Tweek carefully followed the taller boy out of the kitchen while taking a long sip of the bitter cold coffee. He followed Craig up the stairs and down a small hallway to the last door on the left before Craig pushed the door opened and threw his backpack to the side. "Welcome to my cool ass room." He said as Tweek walked in and shutting the door behind him. There was a small couch surrounded by boxes, and a couple of small dressers that were neat and tucked away in various corners of the room, then there was a small wooden ladder that led up to an opened loft and Tweek could see a few blankets thrown around and cords to a TV. He shifted his focus back to Craig who had opened one of the drawers to a dresser and was rummaging around. Craig finally emerged from the drawer pulling out a dark blue hoodie before tossing it on the small couch, and a small wooden box and tossing that gently on the couch as well. "wait right here, I gotta change these clothes are really uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time." He disappeared into what Tweek assumed was the bathroom that was attached to his room. Tweek had felt his phone vibrate several time in his pocket on the way up here, he should probably open them. They were from a group chat with him, Clyde, Jimmy and Token, Clyde was the one who had sent the message.

'Just so everyone is aware, We overheard Kenny talking in the hallway, you know how fucking loud he is, anyways he said he was looking for the new kid, he saw him come into the school, he wants to "show him whose boss" next text 'We need to find out what Craig is doing and warn him'

Tweek felt himself shudder, he knew where Craig was, but he didn't know how to warn him. He would feel terrible if Craig got hurt by that asshole

'Don't worry, I'll warn him, I have his number'

He sent the text right as Craig was walking out of the bathroom, he was wearing the hoodie that was way too big for him and a pair of black pajama pants that had stars and planets all over them, for some reason that made Tweek smile. "Your face is going to rip open if you keep smiling like that." Craig said grabbing the small wooden box from the couch, Tweek face went red instantly. For some reason he liked watching the way that Craig moved, like he was floating with all the confidence in the world, he wished that he could walk through life like that. Craig had started to walk toward the ladder to the loft, he turned back "You coming up or what?" he asked pointing with the small wooden box to the top of the ladder. Tweek nodded and threw down his stuff onto the small couch and followed him quietly, Craig lead them up the ladder and when they git to the top Tweek was amazed, he had never seen a bedroom like this, and he had been in Tokens mansion. 

The room on top of the loft, was obviously Craigs favorite, there was poster tacked up on the ceiling Tweek really couldn't make it out, but it looked like a poster for a band that Tweek hadn't ever heard of. There was a mattress on the ground with black sheets and a couple of black quilts thrown about, very obviously from a late start to the morning. On the other wall at the foot of the bed was a large TV and a gaming system that was plugged in. Craig had settled in on his bed, he was sitting cross legged and was playing with the little brown box. "I thought you would like it, you seem like the type for really cool hangout spots." The box was open in his lap and he was rummaging around in it. "This is cooler than Tokens game room." He said, and he actually meant it. This was way cooler than Tokens mansion, by a long shot, Tokens house may be big but he never had a cool room, all the rooms in that house were pretty standard and none of them had a fucking loft.  
Craig had pulled out a small circular paper and a lighter "Do you smoke weed?" He asked holding what Tweek could now see was a joint, he held it to his lips and lit it. "Shit, I forgot the fucking window, if my mom smells this, I'll be in deep shit." he shoved the joint in his mouth and crawled over the bed and quickly opened the window and blew the smoke out. He climbed back over to Tweek. He held the joint out "Do you want some?" Tweek smiled softly, he remembered the first time that he had ever smoked weed, it was with Clyde and it melted his anxiety away. Tweek nodded and took the small joint "Thank you" He said and raised the joint to his lips, he closed his eyes and took a deep inhale. He blew the smoke out and opened his eyes, he caught the tail end of what looked like Craig staring at him, he quickly cleared his throat and looked down. Tweek took another couple of puffs before handing the joint back to Craig. Then it was his turn to stare. He didn't know how long that he had been staring at the other boy, he had only been broken out of the trance when his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

'Hey hun, we are stuck in traffic on our way to Denver still, I think we are going to find a hotel down here, please let us know that you are safe with one of your friends'

He sighed and felt his face contort into a frown. He was already starting to feel the weed start to cloud and relax his mind. "Whats wrong?" Craig asked holding out the joint again, Tweek graciously took it from him. "I guess my parents are staying in Denver tonight, which means I'll have to find somewhere to crash for the night." He said clicking his phone off and taking the joint from the other boy and held it to his lips. "I mean, why find somewhere else when you are already here?" Craig asked his face lighting up with a smile. Tweek's ears lit on fire, at least it wasn't his whole face this time, he wouldn't know how to explain that to the other boy. "Are you asking me to stay here?" The blonde questioned taking another hit off of the substance that was in front of him. "Why not, there's plenty of space next to my bed, or on the small couch down there." He explained reaching for the joint. "Plus I can give you a ride to school tomorrow, all in all" He paused raising the weed to his lips "A perfect plan" Tweek nodded "I guess that it would make the most sense, I wouldn't want to bother Clyde." He sighed softly, the high was getting in nicely and he didn't feel any anxiety in his body at all. 

He watched as Craig finished what was left of the joint that they had shared, he hummed softly to himself as Craig put out the butt and moved to turn on the TV and the gaming system that was already plugged in, he moved quickly to the music icon and started playing more of the band they had been listening to in the car. "oh uh, Clyde wanted me to warn you that Kenny Mccormick is going to be looking for you outside of school tomorrow, he said that he wants to. Tweek raised his hands "Show you whose boss around here." That sentence alone was enough to make the blonde burst into a fit of giggles. "Sorry, Sorry I don't mean to laugh but that is a little ridiculous right?" Tweek asked covering his mouth with the back of his hand to try and suppress the giggles that were spilling out of him. Craig's face contorted into a smile "Well that is an easy fix, we just show up late to first period so he doesn't have time before class to see me, then we dip out at lunch and don't come back" The boy explained the plan, he had moved so now he was laying back on the black pillowcases below him. Tweek hadn't noticed it all day, but the other boy liked to move his hands around when he talked, Tweek was mesmerized. He laughed "Yeah, let's go into school late, avoid that asshole all together." He looked at Craig and cracked a smile, which caused Craig to burst out laughing. 

They laughed like that for about 5 minutes, before Craig moved over on his bed and invited Tweek to sit next to him. Tweek blue but agreed and sat down next to Craig, they had gone quiet for a minute, Tweek finally remembered to text his mom back, he just said that he was with a friend and safe so his prints wouldn't worry, or ask too many questions. "So, tell me a little more about yourself." Came Craigs soft voice from his spot next to the blonde. "Well what exactly would you like to know?" he asked grabbing the bottle that he had somehow forgotten about and took a long sip. "Just anything, you're so" Craig cut himself off, almost like he almost said something that he didn't want to say. Tweek barely noticed, "Well, I've lived in South Park my entire life, I've been in and out of the hospital multiple times because my anxiety got so bad that my parents didn't know what to do with me so they stuck me there." He paused to take another drink. "Ive known Clyde and Token since the 4th grade, they were the only people that really accepted me no matter what." He smiled to himself thinking about all that the two boys had done for him in his life. It truly made him happy. He glanced over at Craig, who had put down his phone and was looking at Tweek while he was talking. "Anyways, we have been friends ever since 4th grade, they really really like you though." He could feel himself start to spiral into a different thing then what he was originally talking about. "They really like you by the way, you make a great addition to our little friend group." He felt himself trailing off again. "And, tomorrow you will get to meet Jimmy, he's really cool, I know that you will like him too." He took another sip and smiled over at Craig. "Oh! and I also really really like photography." Craig smiled widely. "Really? That's so cool!! I've always wanted to get into that but all I do is draw and write." He explained. He scooted closer "Do you mind showing me your pictures that you have taken?" He asked blushing. Tweek again, didn't notice the other boy blushing. He smiled "Yeah! Of course!" He slid his phone out of his hoodie pocket and opened up his photography instagram account. 

Craig hummed softly to the music that was playing in the background as he positioned himself so that he could see Tweek's phone screen as best as possible. Tweek maneuvered around so that he had started at the start of the instagram account. He slowly handed his phone to Craig "Here, it might be easier to have you scroll through it by yourself, just, don't make fun of the captions please, I'm still really really bad at writing them." He explained feeling very anxious all of a sudden, he could feel the high in his body wavier for a moment before over taking the on coming panic attack and melting it away. He sat back and started listening to the music that was playing , fully focusing on the soft vocals tat were coming from the TV.  
He could hear Craig humming softly to the music as he scrolled through Tweek's instagram. "These are really good. Would you take my picture sometime?" Craig said breaking the silence. "Ah! You really mean that?" Tweek asked softly. Craig nodded "I really mean that, I would love to have someone talented take pictures of me." Tweek smiled "I actually have my camera in my bag if you want me to take one of you now." He said looking up shyly to meet the other boys eyes. Craig smiled wider and handed Tweek his phone back. "If you don't mind that is." Tweek added quickly, he would never want to force anyone to have pictures taken of themselves that they didn't actually want. Craig nodded quickly "Let me light another joint while you go get your camera." He said, Tweek nodded and started his descent down to the couch and carefully removed the camera from his green backpack. He held it carefully while he climbed back up the ladder to the other boy.

When he got back to the top, Craig was holding the joint between his teeth and was laying across the pillows taking careful deep inhales, Tweek quickly uncapped his camera and booted it up, he carefully held it to his face and took a picture. He didn't know why he was so inclined to save that moment forever on film, but he just felt the need. "I uh, I have it now!" He said not wanting to tell Craig about the first picture that he had taken, the other boy hadn't noticed and he knew that the best pictures of people turned out when the other person didn't know they happened. It was the best way to capture someone naturally. "How exactly do you want to do this?" Tweek asked the other boy. "I can do a French inhale, can you take a picture of that?" Craig asked taking the joint out of his mouth. Tweek nodded "Just tell me when" Craig smiled in return and took an inhale and nodded signaling Tweek to take the picture. Tweek once again held the camera up and took the picture giggling softly. "How the fuck do you do that?" He asked after the picture was taken. Craig giggled and blew out the smoke that he was holding in his mouth. "Breathe out your mouth and in with your nose." Craig explained tapping the other boy to show him again. Tweek laughed "That's really really cool actually." Tweek felt his cheeks start hurting from smiling so much. Craig was laughing and holding the joint out to the other boy, Tweek took it carefully and inhaled, he didn't remember the last time that he had smoked this much. It had to be with Clyde, he always got his weed straight from Stan, cage his family owned a farm. 

They continued on talking for a while, Craig and Tweek ended up laying side by side on the bed. They looked up at Craigs poster on the ceiling and he felt himself start to drift off to sleep. the last thing that Tweek heard was "I'm really going to like it here, and I think it's because of you."


	2. I like it here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Its a little bit of a shorter chapter, im out of work till Thursday so maybe I can write another one and post again later this week but we will see  
> also thank you so much for reading this, it was a shot in the dark seeing if anyone would read this and im so glad people are  
> Let me know what you all think so far in the comments and as always follow me on Tumblr @Strightjacketavi  
> 

Craig held up his end of the promise, They pulled into the parking lot at 10am holding coffee and laughing about something dumb Tweek had said. Tweek still didn’t understand how he felt so comfortable around the other boy considering that they had only met yesterday. He just couldn’t explain it, he couldn’t understand why he felt so comfortable around the other boy, like, all the leftover anxiety washed away and he was stripped down to what truly made him tick as a person, And it had only been a day.

He also wasn’t able to explain the butterflies he felt when he woke up and realized that the two boys had fallen asleep in the same bed, and someone during the night had pulled a blanket over the other boy’s body.  
Just thinking back to it, he felt even more butterflies. As they both got out of their car and grabbed their backpacks, Tweek felt his phone buzz. It was text from Clyde.

‘Where the fuck are you?’  
‘We need to talk about something important’  
‘Meet us by the usual spot’  
‘Bring Craig with you, i think he’s here’

Tweek sighed and nudged Craig with his elbow, “Clyde and Token are waiting by the spot, they say they have something really important to tell us so we should probably go there and avoid any contact with the office so we don’t get in trouble” Craig sighed and threw down the cigarette that he had just lit. “Well, I guess we better get going then.” He waited for Tweek to lead the way 

Tweek led the other boy around the back of the school through the side parking lot to the back of the building, he saw Clyde’s car and carefully pushed through the door that connected to the meeting spot. 

As the door shut, the two boys standing in the dark hallway turned their heads quickly. “I found him, what was so important that you needed to tell us right away?” He ignored the weird look from Craig that was obviously the question of ‘Found me? We came here together’ Tweek shook of the deep rooted guilt that he felt in his gut, why the fuck did he lie so quickly like that? 

“Oh that” Clyde scratched the back of his head “There’s an assembly in the middle of the school day. Something about bullying again, like it’s going to help anyone, so we wanna dip out of here like.” Clyde looked at his phone “Now, so let’s go” Clyde and Token both picked up the backpacks that were lying on the floor, and led the way right back out the door that the two boys had just come in through. 

Tweek and Criag trailed behind them, Craig lit a cigarette. “You found me?” Criag asked, laughing and blowing out a puff of smoke. Tweek felt his stomach drop “I panicked, i didn’t know how to tell them..” He trailed off. Craig took another puff of the cigarette before smiling and saying “That you slept in my house, in my bed with me last night?” he asked laughing again. Tweek turned bright red “Yeah, that” Craig smiled, “you got cold, i hope you didn’t mind that i covered you with a blanket at like 3am” he said before throwing the cigarette on the ground stepping on it and then opening the door to Clyde’s backseat. Tweek stood there opening and closing his mouth like a goddamn goldfish, he turned finally and got into the otherside of the car. 

When he got in the other three boys were laughing at something, Tweek closed the door and Clyde started driving “Oh fuck, Teachers, Tweek Craig get down.” Tweek didn’t really understand what was going on until Craig pulled his head down and they were face to face. Tweek looked at the other boy and smiled, which for some reason sent the other boy into a fit of giggles, and Tweek soon joined in, they laughed until Clyde said that it was clear and even more after that. 

Once the giggles subsided, Tweek recognized that they were driving past the church and towards the thick trees and mountains just past the treeline. Tweek didn’t really know where they were going, he was lost in looking out the window at the trees passing when he felt his phone vibrate and jolt him out of his thoughts, it was Craig.

‘Are you able to download those pictures you took of me last night and send them to me? Also the ones i took of you’  
‘I just want something to remember last night by’  
‘I didn’t have many friends in New York and i just love that you are able to capture memories in such an amazing way’

Tweek smiled down at his phone.

‘I can actually download them right now, hold on’  
‘I was going to post the ones of you, on my instagram’  
‘If that’s okay with you’

Tweek grabbed his backpack and began to carefully remove the camera that he had carefully shoved into his backpack earlier that morning, he opened the setting and quickly started to download the pictures from the camera to his phone, when they finished downloading he selected the 8 pictures that were taken. But then he stopped on the last picture, it was a picture of Craig mid laugh, he looked… gorgeous. Tweek smiled softly to himself and quickly made a mental note of where the picture was in his phone before sending the pictures over with a small text caption. 

‘One of the best nights of my life, here are the picture you wanted :)’

He reopened the photos app and hovered over the picture of Craig laughing, he looked so, genuinely happy, and he just looked. Gorgeous, that word kept coming up in Tweek’s mind.  
Why the fuck did he think that Craig was gorgeous, that was the way that he heard the other boys talk about girls so why did his mind keep going back to that word?

Craig was also smiling down at his phone, Tweek no doubt assumed that it was the pictures that he just sent the raven haired boy.

‘These are really good Tweek’  
‘How the fuck did you learn to take pictures like that?’

Tweek thought about what to text back, he really didn’t know how he learned

‘My mom bought me a camera after i was in the mental hospital as something to take my mind off all of my anxiety, I kinda just got really into it’  
‘I guess that i just put all of my focus on photography’

He smiled for a second before adding 

‘It helps to have such a great model ;)’

What the fuck was that? He had never been that bold in his life, what were these feelings that he was having, he had no idea how to describe them. It was stressing him out very slightly.

‘I would love to model for you even more’  
‘I love hanging out with you’  
‘Where the fuck are they taking us by the way? I feel like i’m being kidnapped’  
‘Should i call for help?’

Tweek laughed quietly “Yo, where the fuck are you taking us?” He asked the boys in the front seat. “I don’t quite know yet.” That sent Craig into the biggest fit of giggles ever. “What do you mean? See Tweek, I told you that they kidnapped us.” He winked at Tweek and Tweek turned scarlett and started laughing too. “Clyde, figure out where the fuck you are taking us before taking us anywhere.” He said between laughs. 

After they had both stopped laughing Craig spoke up “We could always go back to my house, My parents are never home and my sister is at school and then has band practice for a couple of hours afterwards.” Craig paused “I have weed.” Clyde almost flipped the car making a u turn to head back towards the town from the weird mountain road that he had been on. “So where do i go from here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think in the comments and ill try and post again soon  
> thank you so much again for reading


	3. How is that comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it took me awhile to upload another chapter, its another shorter one, I had writers block for awhile plus I stopped working and i've been kind of hard on myself, but I love writing and once I start I usually can't stop  
> Anyways, Please tell me what you think about this chapter and hopefully I can put out another one soon.  
> Follow me on Tumblr @Strightjacketavi

Tweek looked around at the other boys sprawled around the room, they had been smoking for a few hours. Clyde had taken it upon himself to sit, or rather lay upside down on the small couch that Craig had in the bottom half of his room. 

Token was holding the lit joint, and laughing “How is that even comfortable?” He asked as the other two boys burst into laughter. Tweek laughed slightly but was distracted by his phone, his eyes and fingers kept going back to that picture that he had taken of Craig. His mind kept drifting to the word gorgeous, why did he think Craig was so gorgeous? Why was this frustrating him so much? 

Craig bumped Tweek slightly with his elbow, Tweek quickly dropped his phone in his lap before turning to see what Craig wanted, the other two boys were deep in conversation and arguing over the last of the joint. “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Craig asked, winking at Tweek.  
Tweek turned bright red and quickly turned his gaze down to the phone in his lap. “Just, thinking about all the schoolwork I'm missing and how much I don’t give a shit about it anyways.” Craig laughed “Listen if you get too behind, I can help you as much as I possibly can, even if I did ditch everyday, I got all A’s” He tossed his head back in a joking fashion. “I’m joking, but I did pass pretty much everything, I guess that i just like to read.” He said, shrugging, Tweek smiled warmly at the other boy. 

By the time that they had finished the school conversation, Token and Clyde were done arguing and it seems that they had argued so much that what was left of the joint had burnt out. Token was slapping Clyde on the back of his head, when the other two boys started watching them. 

Tweek burst out laughing, and soon after Craig followed, they laughed for a couple of minutes before tears started at the corners of their eyes, Token and Clyde were just looking at each other and shrugging. 

-

They were still hanging out in Craig's room playing video games before the next conversation started up. “So Craig, Tell me something” Criag looked up from his phone, him and Tweek had been looking at something on Instagram, and had been talking quietly amongst themselves. He sat up straight and put his phone in his lap. Tweek couldn’t help but feel a little bit disappointed, he liked just hanging out with Craig, especially after last night, He almost didn’t want to go home. 

“What’s up?” Asked Craig, giving his full attention to Clyde and the question that he wanted an answer to. “Any girls that you have an eye on in school? If so let me know and I can set you two up.” Clyde said, wiggling his eyebrows, Tweek felt his stomach drop to his feet, Craig couldn’t like anyone, he had barely even been in school since he started. Craig just laughed “What are you even talking about, I haven’t even been in school long enough to know what we are studying let alone look at girls.” He grabbed his drink that was sitting next to him and took a small drink. “Besides, I wouldn't even be looking at girls, I don't even like them.” He paused looking down at his drink. “I’m as gay as a rainbow.” He explained. Tweek felt happiness start up in his stomach and move all the way up through his heart and into his cheeks, he started smiling widely. “Oh! In that case, any boys that you have your eye on?” Token asked, crossing his legs and leaning down to look at Craig.

Craig darted his eyes over to Tweek and then back at Token quickly “Not yet, but if one comes into my radar I will let you know.” He said scratching the back of his head. He tried to make eye contact with Tweek but Tweek was already looking at his lap again. 

Was that how he felt? Was he gay too? Thinking back to it, he had never liked or looked at girls the way that Token and Clyde had, he did have a weird fascination with all the male actors in the movies he would watch with mom, but did that mean that he was gay? 

“Oh shit, Craig, do you want a ride back to your car at school? Token and i have to get back to get to practice on time.” Clyde asked. Craig was still trying to get Tweek to look at him, but Tweek kept his gaze on the floor. 

There were a thousand things running through the blonde's head, all of them about how he realized he had never looked at girls the same way the other boys did. Fuck, he might actually be gay, fuck.

“Um, yeah, and don’t worry about Tweek, I’ll take him home.” He said, Tweek hearing his name lifted his head up and smiled weakly at Craig, The other boy just looked down upset. Tweek didn’t really understand why.

-

They had been in the car for 10 minutes and Craig was staring out the window playing with the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. Tweek was anxiously looking out the window then back at the boy, he wasn’t paying attention to what the other boys were talking about, but he did know that they were talking up there. 

-

When they pulled into the school parking lot, Tweek was still looking out the window, he noticed that Craig had pushed himself out of the car at rocket speed. He quickly grabbed his things “Love you guys, be safe, text me when you guys get home so that we can figure out what we wanna do this weekend.” He said shouldering his bag and running after Craig who was walking rather quickly towards his car while smoking a cigarette. 

“Craig! Wait up!” Tweek said practically running after the other boy, Craig looked over his shoulder and barely slowed down. 

When they got back to the boys car, Tweek reached out and grabbed Craigs shoulder. He turned around “What?” he asked with venom playing on his voice. Tweek winced and willed himself not to burst into tears looking at the other boy. “Whatever Tweek, I understand if you don’t want to hang out anymore after I told you I was gay, it happens, I’ll just take you home now and we don’t ever have to talk again.” Tweek furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the other boy. “I honestly.” Tweek took another deep breath, “I honestly have no fucking idea waht you are talking about.” He scratched the back of his head. “I was actually going to ask if i would be able to stay over again tonight.” Craig stepped out his cigarette. “Really? You don’t think it’s weird or bad that i’m gay?” He asked, looking excited. Tweek shook his head “No, it’s not like you can help it or anything. I really like you Craig.” He said ‘Maybe even more than i'm letting on’ He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!!


	4. Are you sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I have another chapter for you guys, the next few chapters are going to be filler chapter to help with the plot  
> Follow me on Tumblr @Strightjacketavi ill be posting updates to when chapters will be happening and also links to new chapters  
> thank you guys for almost 130 reads, I really appreciate all of you

A few hours had passed since they had gotten back to Craig’s, they were laying on their stomachs watching some stupid movie and passing a joint back and forth between them.  
Tweek felt his phone under his stomach vibrate, he jumped slightly which caused Craig to giggle. Tweek pouted before sticking his tongue out at the other boy before he slid his phone out and saw that he had a couple of texts waiting for him from Clyde. 

Clyde:  
‘Yo dude what the fuck was up with you today’  
‘You’ve been acting super strange all week’  
‘Dude seriously are you okay?’

Tweek sighed loudly, Craig rolled over to right next to him. “What’s troubling you?” He asked laying his head lovingly on the blonde's shoulder, Tweek flushed and sighed laying his head back onto the other boys. “Clyde says that i've been acting weird for the past week.” He turns slightly and Craig sits up. “Have i been acting weird?” Tweek asks the raven haired boy. “I don’t think you have been, you did get weird after i told everyone that i was gay, but i think that you were only trying to process what exactly that meant.” Craig explained laying back and stretching. Tweek nodded ‘I was actually trying to figure out how to tell if i was gay myself’ He thought to himself, which made him furrow his eyebrows slightly. 

Tweek:  
‘Yeah i’m okay, i was just deep in thought’  
‘Don’t worry too much about me, i promise that i am okay’

He hit send on two messages before turning off his phone. Craig was standing up and stretching “Do you want to come with me? I need a cigarette.” He explained grabbing his pack out of his jacket pocket. Tweek nodded and followed the other boy down the ladder and onto the back porch. 

Craig lit his cigarette and started inhaling, Tweek just watched the other boy. A couple of minutes had passed before Tweek spoke up with the question that was burning on his mind. “How did you know you were gay?” He asked quickly, before looking at his hands and picking at his nails. Craig took a deep breath and another inhale before he started talking, “I guess that i always kinda knew something was different about me, I never looked at girls the way all of my friends did, and i always had a fascination of male actors, i always thought that they looked better then any of their female counterparts, when everyone was starting to get girlfriends in highschool, I just never saw the point.”

He paused to take another deep inhale. Tweek was watching the other boys every move. “Then when I was a sophomore in my old school, this boy started showing interest in me, his name was Oliver, he was super sweet and i started thinking about him all the time, we hung out pretty much every single day, then after about a month or so he asked me to be his boyfriend.” He smiled sadly to himself, almost like it was painful to relive the memories of that boy. 

Tweek started feeling a little bit of anger bubble up in his stomach almost like he was jealous of the boy Oliver that Craig was talking about, which didn’t make sense to him, they were dating before Tweek even knew that Craig had existed. 

“We dated for about a year, but he never wanted to be public about it, in school, he wouldn’t even look at me let alone talk to me, and it didn’t make any sense, because when we were alone, he was the sweetest guy ever, and back where i lived.” He took another drag “There were tons of gay people that we went to highschool with, and he knew that if anyone said anything bad i would beat the shit out of them, so it really didn’t make any sense that he wouldn’t want to be public. So when I confronted him publicly in front of the whole school.” He took a deep breath. “He punched me square in the face, and told me to stop spreading lies about him to the whole school. Then everyone looked at me like I was the asshole, and then he completely ignored me.” He finished by dropping the cigarette and squishing it with his shoe. 

“And that’s when I started my cycle of fighting, I would pick fights with anybody and everybody that was willing to fight.” He took another cigarette out and lit it. “Well that was probably more than you wanted to know, but i just thought i would tell you that being gay isn’t all rainbows and unicorns.” He says laughing at his own analogy. Tweek stood there for a second not knowing what exactly to say. 

“I’m really sorry that happened Craig” He finally said looking down at his bare feet. Craig shrugged “It happens, I'm a better person because of it.” He said smiling, he held out his cigarette as an offer for Tweek to take a drag, Tweek shook his head carefully, he didn’t like the way that they made his lungs feel. 

They stood in silence for a couple more minutes before Craig spoke up “Why do you ask? Do you think that you’re gay Tweek?” Craig asked, holding the cigarette with the tips of his fingers and raising his eyebrows almost to his hairline. 

Tweek felt anxiety spike in his chest, he had no idea if he was gay or not but he knew that he defintly did have feelings for Craig, but he couldn’t tell if they were romantic feelings or just a really strong platonic love. “I think I might be.” He said carefully, not wanting to look into Craig's eyes in case he said anything else incriminating. 

When he finally did lift his eyes to meet the other boys, he could see a deep red that was covering his nose and cheeks, Tweek didn’t really understand why that small comment made the other boy turn bright red, the only thing that he could do was blush in response. 

When they got back to Craigs room, Craig said that he needed to change because he was still wearing all his uncomfortable clothes from the day. Tweek climbed up the ladder back up to where his phone was laying still on Craig’s bed un touched.

As soon as he picked it up, he realized that Clyde had practically blown up his phone with text messages. 

Clyde:  
‘If you say you are alright i believe you’  
‘Where are you even?’  
‘Bro where did you go?’  
‘Earth to Tweek??’  
‘Goddamnit Tweek i swear to fuck i will drive my happy ass to your house if you don’t answer’

Tweek:  
‘Good luck finding me at my house, i’m not even there’

Clyde:  
‘Did you get lost walking home again?’  
‘Tweek i swear to god if you are lost’

Tweek:  
‘No, I’m not lost, i’m at Craig's house’

Clyde:  
‘Well i just wanted you to know that Jimmy has student council stuff he’s going to be doing all weekend, and Token and i have extra practice so we can’t hang out this weekend’

Tweek:  
‘:((‘

Clyde:  
‘Here comes the good news, In two weeks, after that big basketball game, that saturday, Bebe is having her big party and you and Craig are invited.’

Tweek:  
‘Oh god, i forgot about that, i’ll tell Craig’

Right after he sent the message Craig emerged from the bottom half of his room. “Token, Clyde and Jimmy all have a bunch of stuff that they have to do this weekend. So it looks like you are stuck with me.” Tweek said sticking his tongue out at the other boy. Craig laughed “Oh god, that sounds awful, whatever will i do?” Craig asked dramatically before falling onto the bed like he had fainted. Tweek burst into laughter “Oh and they want us to come to a big party in two weeks.” He explained as his giggles died down. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to, i usually hate parties but if you go i think that i’ll be okay.” Tweek said, laying back next to Craig. 

Craig blushed again “Are you sure? We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Tweek sighed “I’ll go, just don’t let me get sloppy” Tweek said, he knew that sometimes at parties he drank too much to get over his anxiety and it made him pretty sloppy. “I promise to not let you get sloppy if you promise not to let me get sloppy.” Craig said, holding out his pinky for a pinky promise. Tweek wrapped his pinky with Craigs “Promise”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it  
> I did have to go back and edit some of the first chapter because I got my ages all mixed up, im really sorry, they are all 18 in this universe, im really sorry again

A couple of weeks had passed since Craig had transferred into the school, and him and Tweek basically spent all their time together. Tweek's parents were glad that he had a new friend, but they didn’t like that Tweek wanted to spend weeknights at the other boys house.

But his parents and him agreed that he could stay over on weekends and sometimes during the week, but only once. 

Which meant that Tweek and Craig started skipping school with just Craig, the other boys came along sometimes, and only one time had Jimmy come with them, which surprised the hell out of Tweek.

The start of the week went normal, but on wednesday they had been caught trying to sneak out the front entrance of school, which granted was not the best way to go, they both knew that they should have kept sneaking out the back, but they tried to be bold one time and it had ended up with them being caught sent to detention for two days and everyone was watching them to make sure that they didn’t skip anymore.

Which was fine, Tweek realized that he almost had every class together, except for one apart. 

Tweek was sitting in math, but it wasn't senior in highschool level math, he was still stuck in junior level math due to his brain never being able to focus. 

He had his phone face down next to his book when he felt it buzz.

Craig:  
‘God this math class will never end, i thought that i had been in here an hour, i look at the clock’  
‘Ten minutes had passed’

Tweek:  
‘Listen, math sucks, life sucks, if YOU hadn’t decided to sneak out the front door, we wouldn’t even be stuck in these classes’

Craig:  
‘Well you have me on that one’  
‘Oh for fucks sake, they are taking my phone, see you in 45 minutes’

Tweek laughed quietly to himself, of course Craig wasn’t sneaky enough to pull off sneakily texting in class. Tweek put his own phone under his leg before continuing on with his own work.

-  
The bell finally rang after what Tweek felt like was a million hours. He quickly gathered all of his things, he was looking at something on his phone when he ran smack into someone. He flinched “I am so sorry oh my god.” Tweek saw the shoes and quickly looked up, Craig was standing in front of him grinning. “Well, hello to you too.” Tweek slapped Craig’s arm “You scared the shit out of me.” Craig just laughed “You should have seen your face.” He said as they started walking down the hall to their next class. 

Tweek opened the door for Craig and he thanked the other boy dramatically, and they laughed as they walked to the back of the class to their seats, the teacher came in and started class, Tweek actually liked history class.

Class had barely begun before he felt Craig throw a small wad of paper at Tweek’s head, Tweek glared over at Craig before unwading the paper in front of him, there was a note written in Craig’s messy handwriting.

‘What do you wanna do after school? Or is tonight a night with your parents’

Tweek looked over at the other boy, Craig had folded his hands under his chin and was pouting over at Tweek. Tweek rolled his eyes and grabbed his pen writing a note back to him. 

‘I’m supposed to have dinner with my parents tonight, but i can text them and tell them that another person is coming’

He tossed the note back at Craig’s desk, he knew that inviting Craig over for dinner could be messy because he had just realized that he might be gay. Craig quickly read the note before lobbing another paper at the blonde.

‘Ohhh dinner with the parents, i guess that i could clear my schedule’ 

Tweek just shook his head before opening his phone and sending a quick text to his parents telling them that he was bringing Craig to dinner.

-

A few hours had passed since school had been out, Tweek and Craig were sitting in Craig’s car in a random parking lot, while Craig chain smoked, Tweek was holding his camera out the window and taking pictures of the wet plants from the rain that had fallen during the day.

“So have you been thinking more about the whole.” Craig paused obviously trying to find the right word “You’re sexuality?” Tweek sighed and lowered his camera. “Well i took your advice and looked deep into my past and i guess.” He sighed, should he tell Craig he looked deep into his past and found out he really might be gay? “I think that i am gay, i never really looked at girls the way that Clyde, or Token, or even Jimmy do.” He sighed. He didn’t want to tell Craig that after he turned 18 he signed onto a porn sight and looked at men. He shook that thought from his head, He looked back at Craig, who was staring and blushing.

“Just, I haven't told my parents, so when you are over just, don’t say anything.” He says carefully turning off his camera and placing it back in the case. “Should i go home and change?” Craig asked lighting yet another cigarette. “No, I like the way you look in this outfit.” Tweek said before checking to see if his pictures transferred to his phone. He didn’t notice Craig staring at him, and if he did, he would have seen Craig blushing hard.

The drive to Tweek’s house was filled with more music that Craig wanted to show him, Tweek had to admit it was loads better than the bullshit that Clyde and Token always listened to. 

When they pulled up to the driveway of the house, Tweek realized how nervous that he was feeling.

“Alright, so no gay talk, no cussing” Craig said getting out of the car and listing off all of the rules that Tweek had laid out in the car. “Well, they care about me alot and are going to ask you questions, like everything under the sun.” He explained as they walked up to the front door, Tweek pulled the keys out of his backpack and opened the door. 

As soon as they walked in Tweek’s parents emerged from the kitchen “Hi mom, Hi Dad. This is Craig.” He said pointing up and down at the other boy. Tweek’s dad shook the boy's hand and Tweek’s mother wrapped the other boy in a hug. “I’m sorry, I’m Helen, and that is my husband Richerd, we are so happy that you are here.” Helen said. 

Craig shuffled nervously, “Thank you for having me, you have such a beautiful home.” He said brushing back his bangs behind his ears. Tweek himself was nervously shifting from foot to foot. “Well, we are going to finish up dinner, Tweek dear, did you tell Craig that we are vegetarian?” Helen asked. Tweek was already trying to push Craig up the stairs, because he was cackling at something that Tweek had said. “Yes mom i already told him, he’s fine with it, we will be upstairs till dinner is ready.” As he ran up the stairs pulling Craig behind him. 

“I know that it’s not much compared to your cool ass room, but i cleaned it a little earlier this week.” He explained pushing open the door. Craig stepped in, Tweeks room was pretty big, there was a desk in the corner where there were taped up pictures around a laptop, there was a queen size bed in the other corner, with a small tv stand with a TV and a playstation hooked up to it. 

Craig looked around, Tweek stood nervously to the side, he was always scared to show new people his room, he used to spend so much time in here alone that he had decorated the walls with all of his pictures that he had taken.

Craig was carefully going around the room and looking at all of the pictures that Tweek had taken over the years. “So you really took all of these pictures?” Craig asked as he ran the tips of his fingers over the printed out pictures. 

Tweek blushed as he watched the other boy study the only picture that he had of himself, he remembered that Jimmy insisted that he take a picture of Tweek, but wouldn’t tell him when he took it, so when Tweek was laughing at something stupid that Clyde had said at the lake, Jimmy had snapped the picture. 

Craig turned around blushing a deep red, Tweek just smiled weakly, he was chewing on his nails. “Do you think..” Craig started and turned back around looking at the picture “Do you think i could have this picture of you?” Craig asked. Tweek looked up suddenly. 

“You want that picture of me? Why?” Tweek asked nervously, Craig turned around. “It captures your laugh, and I want a picture of my Best Friend” He explained. Tweek walked over to the wall that Craig was standing in front of and carefully took it off the wall. 

“Here, i don’t really like pictures of myself so you can have it.” He said, holding out the picture to the other boy. Craig blushed deeply again and carefully put the picture in his hoodie pocket. “I really appreciate it Tweek” He said with the most genuine tone that anyone had ever had with him, Tweek felt like his face was an open flame. 

“Boys!! Dinner is ready!” He heard his mom call just when Craig looked like he wanted to say something else.

The dinner was going well, Tweek’s parents were just asking where Craig was from and what he planned on doing for college. Tweek couldn’t help but keep stealing glances at the other boy throughout dinner, only once did Craig catch him staring and he winked at the other boy.

-

They were back in Tweek’s room just messing around with youtube music and laughing before Craig looked at his phone “I should probably head out right about now.” Craig said standing up and gathering his things. Tweek couldn’t help but feel a little upset with the thought of Craig leaving, but he knew that Craig’s parents would freak the fuck out if he didn’t come home without asking a few hours in advance. Tweek nodded and stood up, brushing his hands on his jeans, he walked Craig to the front door before giving him a hug. “See you tomorrow.” Tweek said watching Craig walk to his car and drive away before he closed the door and leaned on it, closing his eyes.

Fuck, he was in much deeper than he thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this!!  
> my Tumblr is @Strightjacketavi if you want updates to what Im doing with some of the things that I am currently working on or I plan to work on


	6. are you sure we have to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! New chapter, it means a lot that so many people are actually reading this, I promise the next couple of chapters are going to be longer and spicy (Not NSFW) just spicy  
> my Tumblr is @Strightjacketavi so look at that for more updates  
> I hope you enjoy

It had been a week since Craig had met Tweek’s parents, and the week had gone by smoothly. Tweek and him still hung out pretty much everyday, they always did their homework together, and they spent hours texting. Tweek spent every other waking minutes obsessing over every single look that Craig ever gave him. 

Like now, it was Friday, the two were hanging out at Craig’s house waiting for the other two boys to be done with their last practice before the game that they had later that night, Tweek of course didn’t want to go but everyone had convinced him.

Craig had his assigned book in his hands, his tongue was poking out of the side of his mouth as he studied the book in front of him. His eyes were darting back and forth, he was really focusing on the book. Tweek was ruffling through a few pictures that he had laid out on Craig’s bed in front of him, he had to sort them into the portfolio that he was creating. 

He looked back over at the other boy, he was still reading, his eyes were crinkled and he was really focusing, Tweek smiled softly before lifting up his camera and clicking the button. 

Craig quickly looked up before throwing his paperback at Tweek “Delete it, you know how much I hate it when you take pictures of me when I'm not paying attention.” he said, pouting. Tweek shuffled out of the way of the book that was thrown at him, “Absolutely not, I always take the best pictures when the people in them aren’t paying attention.” Tweek insisted, Craig just shrugged and nodded. Tweek grinned and started transferring more of the photos to his phone. 

Craig stood up and stretched “Well, we should probably get ready to go to the game, it starts in 45 minutes and it’ll take us 15 to get there and god knows how long to get settled.” Craig started to explain. Tweek sighed and stood up, “You’re right.” he started to go down to the overnight bag that he had brought with him, he stopped and turned around to face Craig, “Actually, do you think that it’s too late to tell them that we can’t come?” Tweek asked wringing his hands with anxiety. Craig rolled his eyes “No Tweek, we are going, you can’t back down from this stuff your whole life.” He explained, Tweek opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything else, Craig started talking again “No, how much of your highschool career have you spent doing nothing?” Tweek stayed silent. “Exactly, so get ready we have to go.” Craig said, climbing down the ladder.

Tweek followed him “Well technically, I don’t have to get ready, you’re the one who decided that you need to go all out, every single day, just to change into sweats and a hoodie when you get back.” Tweek explained. Craig was already bent into the closet ruffling around for something, “Listen, you should dress up more, how about I help you dress for Bebe’s party tomorrow?” Craig said, pulling clothing out of his closet and turning to get change in the bathroom. “Fine, but i'm not wearing anything edgy or out of pocket.” Tweek said through the door to Craig as he was getting ready, Craig just laughed. 

-

When they finally arrived at the school, Tweek started to get more anxious, he knew logically that Kenny and Cartman wouldn’t be caught dead at something like this. Craig smiled over at the other boy as they entered the building, Tweek smiled back and pulled out his phone. 

“Okay so, Token and Clyde say that they can spend the night at your house tonight and Token can drive us to the party tomorrow, Jimmy said that his parents won’t let him stay over but he will meet us tomorrow, but that is beside the point, they said to meet them by the gym doors when the game is over.” he said quickly. Craig nodded along, he knew not to speak back when Tweek went on his rants. 

“Okay, so where do you want to sit?” Craig asked as they entered the gym, both teams were already standing on the sidelines preparing themselves no doubt for the game ahead of them. Tweek spotted some empty seats at the top of the bleachers and pointed to it, Craig nodded and started up.

They sat down as soon as they got to the seats, Tweek looked around for Jimmy but saw no sign of him. 

-

The game seemed like it would never end, especially since it was the first game that Tweek had ever attended in his highschool career. But South Park high did end up winning, he knew that Clyde and Token would be very excited, they waited till everyone had left the stands before they climbed back down to meet the other two boys at the gym doors.

They only had to stand there for a few minutes before the other two boys emerged from the locker room freshly showered. Tweek waved meekly to signal where they were standing, the two boys rushed over “Craig, how the fuck did you get Tweek to come to a game, we’ve been on the team since freshman year, and not once has Tweek come to a game.” Clyde said, ruffling his hand through the blonde's already messy hair. 

Craig laughed in return, “Trust me, he tried to back down right before we left but i just told him that it would be really fun and he changed his mind.” Craig explained as they started walking towards the exit, the boys had already gotten their congratulations from their classmates, so they could slip through the crowds of people quickly, heading towards the parking lot to their cars. 

“Okay, so, Token and I are going to swing by my house to pick up some clothing for tonight and tomorrow and we will meet you back at your house in about 20 mins?” Clyde asked, readjusting the bag on his shoulder, Craig gave him a thumbs up, “Just text me when you get to my house so i can come let you in, my sister is god knows where and my parents are in Denver for the night.” Craig said, digging his keys out of his pocket and unlocking his car. Tweek gave both Clyde and Token a quick hug before sliding into the passenger seat of Criag’s car.

They pulled out of the parking lot and started driving, Tweek was humming along to his and Craig's new favorite song and scrolling through instagram “I need to stop at the gas station, do you want anything.” Craig asked, Tweek opened his mouth to say something but Craig answered before Tweek could “Coffee, I don’t know why I even asked.” he said laughing as he pulled into the gas station parking lot. 

He was in there for 5 minutes before he came out with two coffee cups and a couple packs of cigarettes, he climbed into the car and handed Tweek a coffee cup before placing his own in the cup holder. They drove in silence, Craig ended up taking the long way, they pulled up into the driveway just as the other two boys pulled up in Token’s car. 

-

They all ended up playing video games till odd hours of the morning, Clyde was the first to fall asleep just like always, Tweek knew that he had to sleep on the ground floor and not the loft in Craig’s bed with him, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit upset, he always slept better next to Craig.

After Token fell asleep, Craig stood up, he had gotten ready to go to bed the minute that they had gotten back, explaining to the other two boys that dressing the way that he did took alot out of him. 

“Are you coming up?” Craig asked looking over at Tweek. Tweek looked up quickly and smiled, “I’m just worried that Clyde and Token will get weird about it.” he explained but still followed Craig up the ladder to his bed. 

“Don’t worry about them, we will think of something, if anything just sleep next to my bed, i’ll even give you your favorite blanket and pillow.” Craig explained settling down on his bed and turning on the TV, Tweek blushed, he knew that he and Craig weren’t dating and probably never would but it meant alot to be offered his kindness. 

Tweek and him lay silently watching a movie, Tweek was fading in and out of sleep, the last thing he heard was “Tweek, I have to admit something to you.” 

He wished that he was able to stay awake to hear what Craig was going to admit.


	7. yes. I'm Sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry about the delay on this chapter, I've been doing a lot of things in my personal life that took over and I had no time to write a chapter  
> follow me on Tumblr @Strightjacketavi  
> I promise that I will post there what is going on in between chapters

There was bright sunlight coming through the small crack in the curtain, that Tweek always begged the other boy to fix, he groaned and wrapped himself in his blanket and turned back over.

When he couldn’t fall back asleep right away, he sighed and pushed himself awake. When he sat up, he carefully looked over the edge of the loft and saw the other two boys already awake and watching something dumb on the TV.

Tweek rolled over to look at Craig’s bed, after turning on his phone and seeing that it was around 1pm, after that he looked over at the other boy, he saw that Craig was awake. He didn’t want to say anything out loud yet so he pulled up his text messages.

Tweek:  
‘If you are awake why haven’t you gone down to hang out with the other boys?’

Craig:  
‘Well, you know i like to scroll on my phone to wake up every morning’  
‘Plus i was waiting for you to wake up’

Tweek smiled at the message that popped up on his screen, before he stretched and sat up, still wrapped up in the blanket. 

Craig sat up too, doing a stretch as he sat up. Tweek smiled, “Goodmorning Craig.” He said getting himself ready to climb down the ladder to join the other boys. “Morning Tweek.” 

Tweek laughed softly as he carefully climbed down the ladder, he stretched again once his feet touched the carpet. 

He looked around the room, Craig’s room was coming together nicely, Tweek had been helping him unpack whenever he could. 

Clyde was the first person to turn to face the other two boys, “Well look who finally decided to join the land of the living.” He paused to laugh before he continued, “I thought that you guys were going to sleep all day.” 

Tweek flipped the other boys off “Not all of us like to get up at the ass crack of dawn Clyde.” Tweek said and he heard Craig laugh, he always slept in on weekends and sometimes through his alarm, he just really liked sleeping, when he could sleep that was. 

“Well, I’m going to go downstairs, does anyone want anything to drink?” He paused “Tweek don’t you dare say coffee because I already know that you want some, that was more of a question for Clyde and Token.” Tweek pouted which caused Clyde to laugh loudly.

“If you have any orange juice I would love some.” Token said punching Clyde in the arm to make him stop laughing. Clyde rubbed his arm and nodded along with Token “I would also like some orange juice.” He said. Craig gave a double thumbs up and left the room. 

After the door closed Tweek turned to see what they were watching on the screen in front of them, it was some bullshit horror movie that they had probably watched a hundred times. “So Tweek, what were you doing up there last night?” Clyde asked leaning closer like he was a gossiping middle schooler. “I had an anxiety attack and Craig invited me up to watch something and calm down, since both of you passed out almost instantly.” Tweek said. He knew that they wouldn’t ask anymore questions if he blamed it on anxiety. 

Token looked like he wanted to say something else, but Craig’s bedroom door opened, he was carrying two glasses of orange juice and two bottles of iced coffee. He handed the two glasses over to Token and Clyde and sat down next to Tweek handing him a bottle before opening his own. 

They turned their attention to the movie that the boys were watching and they all fell into a comfortable silence.

-

They had all gotten sucked into watching terrible horror movies and making fun of them. They had probably watched 3 by the time that Clyde’s phone rang, causing Tweek to jump a little. 

Clyde answered the phone, “What’s up Bebe?” He asked standing up and walking to the other side of the room to continue his conversation. Tweek took that time to pick up his own phone to text his parents that he will probably stay at Craig’s house again tonight. 

After a few minutes, Clyde walked back over “Okay so Bebe said that people are starting to show u around 6, and it's about 4:45 right now. So we should probably start getting ready.” He explained, Tweek felt the anxiety start up in the pit of his stomach, he really didn’t want to go, but he knew that it was too late to back down now.

Token stood up, “Can I use your shower Craig?” he asked, ruffling through his backpack for something. Craig nodded “Yeah of course!” he said.

Token left into the bathroom with a pile of clothes that he had brought with him, Clyde was texting someone. Craig downed the rest of his coffee before he stood up, “Tweek, show me what you brough to wear to the party.” Craig said, Tweek nodded and unzipped his backpack and started pulling out his black jeans and hoodie that he was planning on wearing.

“Oh, absolutely not.” Craig said holding up the hoodie that Tweek had brought with him, Tweek contorted his face into a frown, “Did you bring another shirt with you?” Craig asked, putting Tweek’s hoodie to the side. Tweek nodded “I brought another shirt with me.” Tweek pulled another shirt out of his bag and handed it to Craig. “Much better.” Craig explained, Tweek smiled softly in return.

Tweek watched Craig’s face contort into a big smile with a deep red blush spreading across his cheeks and nose. They just stared at each other for a few minutes when Token emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. Clyde was still deeply involved with whoever he was texting, so Tweek grabbed the bundle of clothes that he brought and headed in to shower.

-

After they had all gotten ready they piled into Token’s car, Tweek kept feeling the anxiety grew more and more in the pit of his stomach. Tweek could tell that Craig knew that he was anxious, that’s when he felt his phone buzz in his lap. 

Craig:  
‘If it’s totally lame we don’t have to stay that long’

Tweek:  
‘I appreciate that, If it were up to me, I wouldn’t even be going at all’

After Tweek had sent the last text they had pulled up to Bebe’s house, Tweek felt his hands start shaking slightly. Token turned around in the driver’s seat, “I need to find parking, you guys go ahead and go in while Clyde and I find parking.” He explained. Tweek took a deep breath and followed Craig out of the backseat.

They stood in front of the door with Craig standing right by his side, “So we are really doing this?” he asked Craig. The other boy just nodded in return before he pushed the door open, the minute that they entered Tweek knew that he didn’t belong here at all.

There was every group that you could imagine there, even Stan and Kyle were there and they both hated parties. Craig slid his hands in his pockets and took a deep look around the rooms that you could see from the entrance of the house, Clyde and Token joined them a few minutes later. 

“Bebe said that drinks were in the kitchen, and I need to go find her.” He fist bumped Token and ruffled Tweek’s hair, before saluting them all and disappearing into the big groups of people that were milling around. 

Token started leading them to the kitchen, Tweek without thinking grabbed onto Craig’s arm, Craig almost pulled away from him, but squeezed the boy's arm with his hand, Tweek felt his heart soar. 

When they finally were able to push through all of the people that were milling around, they arrived in the kitchen, there was a table full of drinks, and some different types of alcohol that were used to make mixed drinks. 

Token went straight for the table and started to mix some sort drink for himself, Craig followed him carefully, mixing his own drink. “I don’t really drink.” Tweek said when Craig handed him a drink, Craig raised his eyebrows, “But I guess it would help my anxiety.” He said accepting the drink from Craig and taking a sip.

-

Tweek had already had two drinks and didn’t feel anything, but he could tell that Criag was a lightweight. The other boy was slurring his words and talking to everyone that would pass by, he had been making conversation with the goth kids for the past 25 minutes. Tweek didn’t mind, the alcohol that he was drinking was making him feel warm and happy, he might have had the tiniest buzz going on, but he was having a good conversation with Kyle and Stan. They were talking about why they stopped being friends with Kenny and Cartman, which was a whole list starting from the time that they were in 3rd grade till about 8th grade. Tweek was really enjoying their conversation, he had noticed that they two boys always looked at each other with such admiration, which left him with a lot of questions. 

Before he could realize what he was saying, his mouth started talking and forming words “Are you guys together like, romantically?” Tweek looked down at his hands so that the other boys couldn’t see the blush that had spread across his cheeks. The two other boys started laughing, but it wasn’t like they were laughing at Tweek, more so that they were laughing to laugh. 

“We are actually, have been since freshman year, it’s not well known because you know.” Kyle said. “You know Cartman.” Stan finished. Tweek looked up at them, “Yeah, well, I just recently realized that I was gay, so I’ve been trying to keep that on the down low too because you know.” He said downing the rest of the drink in his cup. “Cartman.” They all said together laughing. 

By the end of the conversation, the two boys had given Tweek their phone numbers in case that he wanted to hang out, Tweek thanked them as he turned around to find Craig. 

Craig was standing in the middle of the group of goth kids, they were all talking about some band. As soon as Tweek walked over Craig excused himself from the group, heading towards Tweek. 

“I really need a cigarette, will you come outside with me, and keep me company.” Craig asked, already starting to walk towards the back door, without Tweek’s answer, Tweek nodded and followed the other boy outside.  
They sat down on the edge of the porch, surprisingly, there was nobody out here except for them, which was always nice. Craig lit his cigarette and took a deep inhale, “You know, I’m really starting to like it here, the goth kids seem really nice.” He said holding the cigarette back up to his lips. Tweek nodded “You and Micheal seemed to be getting really close, do you think that he would date you?” Tweek asked a pit forming in his stomach. Craig just laughed “God no, he is obviously crushing on Pete, so that’s not going to be a thing.” he took another drag before speaking again, “Plus, I already have my eye on someone.” Tweek felt his stomach drop again, he knew that it wouldn’t be him.

He felt hot tears brim at the corner of his eyes “Well whoever it is I hope that he makes you very happy.” He turned his head down. Craig started laughing again “Well, he’s sitting right next to me and he already makes me very very happy so I hope that I can make him almost as happy.” he said, bumping his elbow into Tweek’s side. 

Tweek furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at the other boy “Are you talking about me?” Tweek asked, he was really dumb when it came to other people’s feelings towards him. “Well duh, who else would I be talking about?” He asked, Tweek just blinked in return “Why me?” He asked, still not fully believing him. “Because, you are super sweet, an you listen to me and my dumb bullshit.” He pushed taking the last drag of his cigarette, “Plus you are extremely, extremely attractive.” He said, leaning his head on the other boy's shoulder. 

Tweek felt his heart soar, he had to tell Craig about his own feelings, but he definitely didn’t want to do it at this party. He stood up before helping the other boy to his feet, “Come on let’s get you home.” The other boy just nodded and was falling all over the place “Are you going to stay anything to me?” Craig asked as they made their way through the party, Tweek pulled out his phone to call them a rideshare. 

When the car pulled up, Tweek helped Craig into the car. Craig leaned his head on Tweek’s shoulder the entire ride home.

-

They had been back at Craig's house for a couple of hours and Craig seemed to be a little less drunk, and he could tell that because Craig was pulling out his box of weed and started rolling. “Did you really mean what you said at the party?” Tweek asked as he watched the boy carefully work his finger around the joint. 

Craig sighed and put down the joint that he had rolled, “Of course it was, why wouldn’t it be true?” He asked, watching the other boy’s face. “Look, I understand if you don’t feel the same way, just, if you don’t-” “I do, I do.” Tweek said, interrupting the boy's sentence. 

He looked up at the other boy slowly, not exactly wanting to meet the other boy's eyes, when he did meet Craig’s eyes, the boy was searching Tweek’s face, looking for the next thing that he was going to say.

“And before you ask, no, i’m not joking.” Tweek said when he saw the other boy open his mouth to speak. “I really mean it Craig, for once in my life, I am one hundred percent sure.” he explained. 

“I, I don’t know what to say.” Craig said putting everything that he was holding down on his bed. “When I played this scenario over in my head, it never had this ending so now I don’t exactly know what to say or do.” Craig explained scratching his neck as he spoke.

“Well, now we have forever to figure it all out, I just, I don’t know if i want to tell anyone just yet, not even the other boys, I’m just worried about Kenny and Cartman.” Tweek started to over explain, “Plus I never have been in a relationship before, so I’m a little nervous and don’t really know how to act in one.” He continued explaining. 

Craig laughed softly, “It’ll be exactly how it is now, but we can kiss and…” Craig blushed before continuing, “Other things.” 

It was Tweek’s turn to blush, “I just don’t know how to do anything, I’m so new at absolutely everything in life.” Tweek said. It was true, his parents were very over protective when he was younger. Especially after the hospital incident, right after that, they kept him at home for months, the only people he was allowed to see were Token, Clyde and Jimmy. 

Craig blushed again, “Well, I can show you.” He said acting more nervous then he had ever seen Craig act in their month of friendship. “What?” Tweek asked. 

“I want to kiss you Tweek, do I have to spell it out for you?” Craig aughed scooting closer to the other boy, Tweek felt his entire body go hot. “I would like that.” Tweek said brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Craig blushed before leaning in and pressing his lips firmly, but gently on the blonde’s mouth, Tweek was stiff at first but soon melted into the kiss carefully, not wanting to move too fast and fuck something up.

They kissed for a few seconds before pulling away, Craig looked deep into the other boys eyes, a smile tugging on the boys cheek bones. “Fuck it.” he said before pushing his lips back onto the other boys and gently pushing him back onto the bed. 

-

They had been making out on and off for a few hours before Tweek felt his phone start buzzing in his back pocket, Tweek pulled away and groaned, “Do I have to answer that?” He asked pouting and giving Craig another kiss, “Yes baby, you do have to answer your phone.” Craig said. 

Tweek groaned again and picked up his phone, “Hello?” Tweek said. “Where the fuck did you and Craig go?” Clyde's voice came through the phone, he was clearly very very drunk. “We left like three and a half hours ago, I got tired so we went back to Craig’s house.” Tweek explained. “Okay so, Token and I are probably going to stay here, but we will be back at Craig’s tomorrow morning to pick up the things that we left there.” Clyde said rather loudly, to the point that Tweek actually had to hold the phone away from his ear for a moment. “Okay, I’ll tell Craig, Love you dude, Please be safe.” Tweek said before he hung up the phone.

Craig looked to Tweek with a puzzled smile, “You are going to tell me what exactly?” He asked the other boy, “That was Clyde, He said that him and Token are staying at Bebe’s tonight, but they will be back tomorrow to grab the things that they left here.” Tweek explained texting his mom back quickly before putting his phone face down on the bed.

“Well, that does give us the whole room to ourselves tonight.” Craig said wiggling his eyebrows, Tweek was very intrigued. “That we do.” Tweek said pressing his lips back onto the other boys and smiling. 

He was falling even faster for the other boy, and he didn’t want to stop.


	8. Anything for you my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres another chapter, I hope that you enjoy it, my writers block has finally ended  
> I have the whole plot planned out now and I can't wait for the twists and turns that it has!  
> once again, if you want updates to when I'm working on chapters or you just want to chat my tumblr is @Strightjacketavi

Tweek felt his eyes flutter a few times before he fully committed to opening them, he took a deep breath in, his head didn’t pound and he didn’t feel hungover.

His chest felt fully for the first time since before he could remember, as he breathed in, he could feel a slight pressure wrapped around his waist, It was such a calming feeling.

Tweek felt his phone vibrate under his pillow, he decided to ignore it and try to get a little bit more sleep, but when he closed his eyes again, his phone vibrated a few more times. He sighed and shoved his arm under his pillow and grabbed his phone.

There were multiple texts from 4 different people, that was the most that he had been texted in awhile. The first two were from Token and Clyde saying that they woke up super hungover and it would be a couple of hours before they did come over to pick up their things.

The second two were from Kyle and Stan, Tweek had almost forgotten that they had exchanged numbers last night at the party that Craig had dragged him to, Tweek smiled to himself as he remembered the night prior. 

Kyle:  
‘Hey, Tweek it’s Kyle, just checking in to make sure you got wherever you needed safely last night, let me know if you need anything.’

Tweek smiled at that message, he was happy that his circle of friends was growing slowly, maybe that party wasn’t as bad an idea as he hyped it up to be.

Stan:  
‘Hey Tweek its Stan, Kyle gave me your number so I thought that I would text you so that you could have my number, text me if you need anything!!’

Tweek smiled down and typed out responses to both of them, thanking them for hanging out with him last night and for making sure that he was safe.

He felt Craig shift next to him and groan, Tweek whipped around quickly. Craig was squinting his eyes, Tweek looked over to the only window that was in the loft. There was bright sunlight pouring into the loft, Tweek quickly rose and pulled the blinds over the sunlight. 

Craig mumbled a thank you with his face in his pillow, Tweek carefully climbed down the ladder and into the bathroom, he grabbed the painkillers from the cabinet, and returned to Craig. 

He tapped Craig’s shoulder lightly and handed him the painkillers and his bottle of water that he insisted on keeping by his bed every night, in case he got thirsty. 

“Ah thank you love.” Craig said downing the pills with a big gulp of water, Tweek blushed slightly and looked at his boyfriend. “How much of last night do you remember?” Tweek asked, grabbing his own water from where he slept last night. “Well enough to know that you like me back and asked me to be your boyfriend.” Craig explained, Tweek smiled and kissed Craig on the cheek. 

He watched as Craig laid back down after turning on the TV, Tweek left the room to grab a coffee, Craig’s parents and sister wouldn’t be home. As he padded back up the stairs coffee in hand, he realized how cold the Tucker family kept the house. 

When he got back into the room, he placed the coffee down and looked at the other boy, “Craig, why the fuck does your family keep the house as cold as a fucking ice box?” Tweek asked, Craig laughed and threw the hoodie that he kept next to the bed at Tweek’s face.

The hoodie hit the boy in the face and fell into his lap, Tweek pouted at the other boy playfully and pulled the sweater on, it was quite big on him, to the point where the sleeves went over Tweek’s hands.

Tweek smiled and nestled into it, Craig just smiled, “That looks really good on you.” He said winking at the other boy, which caused Tweek to turn a deep red again. “Well, thank you.” Tweek said smiling warmly. 

“We have like an hour or so till Token and Clyde come to pick up their stuff.” Tweek said leaning back to watch whatever Craig had put on the TV, “Which brings me to the next point.” Tweek said, Craig grabbed his remote and turned down the TV volume, “I am all ears.” Craig said smiling.

“I don’t think I’m ready to tell the others about us yet, I want to stay low, If you don’t want to, that’s okay, I would just rather be safe than sorry.” Tweek explained, he couldn’t bear the thought of Craig getting hurt by Cartman or Kenny, that thought alone tore him up more than the thought of them beating himself up.

“I agree.” Craig said sitting up slowly, Tweek could tell that his head still hurt from the hangover that he was suffering. “I would rather keep this a secret than risk you or I getting severely hurt.” Craig said reaching his arms out to wrap Tweek within them.

Tweek leaned into the other boy's arms carefully, he felt warm, not because of the hoodie but his chest felt warm, he felt happiness. 

-

About an hour had passed, Tweek and Craig had fallen into a comfortable silence as they watched the movie that Craig had put on earlier in the day.  
Tweek felt his phone buzz under his leg and he knew it was either Clyde or Token, telling him that they were almost there, Tweek grabbed his phone and checked, it was Token and he was telling Tweek that they were 5 minutes away.

Tweek started shifting to get up from the bed, Craig pouted and groaned, “Where are you going?” Craig protested, “I’m getting up to let Token and Clyde into the house to grab their stuff.” Tweek said laughing at how clingy Craig was, Tweek knew that as soon as the two boys came and left, Craig would be back wrapped up in his blankets, and probably asleep in minutes. 

They made their way through the house, and down to the front door, Craig started complaining that the sun was too bright, Tweek rolled his eyes and opened the door and stood on the porch as Token’s card rolled up. Tweek hugged them both hello and led them into Craig’s house.

Craig was laying on one of the stairs up to his bedroom, Clyde saw this and laughed, “How much did you even drink last night? You look like shit.” Craig listed his head and squinted at Clyde “Thanks, I feel like shit, I drank way too much.” He explained and held his hand out to be helped to his feet, Token grabbed the boys hand and helped him up. Craig thanked him and led them all up to his room.

“That’s a nice sweatshirt you have on there Tweek, where did you get it?” Clyde asked bumping Tweek with his elbow Tweek felt his face go scarlette, he totally forgot that the hoodie he was wearing wasn’t his. “Oh, This? I’ve had it but I guess that I never really wear it.” He explained and saw Craig smirk like this was the funniest thing that he had heard in a really long time. 

Clyde gave Tweek a weird look but dropped the subject, the two boys grabbed their things and started to head out, “We should probably get out of here so that Craig can get a little bit more rest, maybe he will be alive for school on Monday.” Clyde says, Tweek hugs them both again. “I love you guys, take care of yourselves and I’ll see you on monday.” Craig also gave the two boys a quick hug before they left. 

As soon as Craig’s door closed behind them he started laughing, Tweek threw a couch pillow at him, “Shut up, that excuse was the first thing that I could think of.” Craig continued laughing, “Tweek, I’m pretty sure both of them have seen me wear that sweater every other time that we have hung out with them, even Jimmy has seen that sweater.” Craig explained, he had laid down on the small couch in the bottom half of his room and closed his eyes as he spoke. 

“Let's get you back up the ladder and tucked into bed.” Tweek said, helping Craig up again. As soon as the other boy was wrapped in his blankets again, he groaned, “Please never ever let me drink again.” Craig said, Tweek laughed and kissed the other boy on the forehead, “Deal, but only if you never make me go to another party again.” Craig shook his head slowly, “No can do babe, you had fun, you have to admit it, you made two new friends, so I would call that party a success.” Craig explained.

Tweek pouted, he knew that the other boy was right, he did have fun, and he did have a lot of fun, plus he did get friends out of it. 

Tweek was about to respond to Craig when his phone started buzzing in his pocket, he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his mom. “Hi mom what’s up?” Tweek asked after he hit the answer call button, his mom's voice came through the phone clearly, “Hi sweetheart, Dad and I were just wondering if we could still expect you back home tonight? I am assuming that Craig is giving you a ride back here?” Tweek bit his lip carefully as he looked at the other boy, who was wrapped up tight in his mountain of blankets looking at something on his phone. “Yes mom, I’ll be home in a few hours.” He said, his mother thanked him and told him that she would see him later. 

“What was that about?” Craig asked, moving to wrap the other boy in his arms, Tweek nestled into them, “My mom wants me home in a few hours, and I kinda sorta told her that you would be giving me a ride.” Tweek said, he really didn’t want to leave the other boy for the night, but he knew that he shouldn’t push his mom in case of her catching onto what was really going on between the two boys. 

Craig leaned his head onto Tweek’s shoulder, “Well, get your stuff together and I’ll take you right after you get ready, and uh, you can keep the hoodie, just so you don’t get lonely.” Tweek smiled, he snuggled into the boy and kissed his lips sweetly.

-

When he arrived at his house, his parents were waiting for him on the couch, “Hi honey, how are you?” His mother said wrapping him into a tight hug, Tweek hugged his mother back before adjusting his backpack. He was always nervous when his parents waited for him on the couch, the last time this happened, Tweek ended up going to a mental hospital for a month. “What’s going on Mom?” Tweek asked, trying not to look too nervous. “Well, Dad and i wanted to tell you that we have to go out of town in a couple of weeks and we need you to look after the house.” Tweeks mom explained, his dad was nodding his head along with what his mother was saying. 

“And, since we know that you have a hard time staying in the house alone, we think that you should invite Craig over to keep you and the house company.” His dad joined in. Tweek felt his face turn into a bright smile, “I’ll go call him right now and let him know!” Tweek said hugging both of his parents quickly before running up to his room.

He was already dialing as he closed the door, “Hello?” Craig's soft voice came through his voice, Tweek felt his own voice catch in his throat, “So in a couple of weeks, my parents have to leave the state for a week for some business convention, and they want us to take care of the house.” Tweek started explaining in his quick paced voice that he used when he got too excited. “Tweek baby, slow down a minute, my head is still kind of spinning so I can’t understand what you are saying.” Tweek took a deep breath in and repeated everything that he previously said but slower this time.

“That sounds like a plan.” Craig said after listening to it said back to him slower. Tweek smiled as he laid down on his bed, putting Craig on speakerphone. “I miss you, I wish that my parents didn’t make me come home.” Tweek said grabbing Craig’s hoodie from his bag and sliding into it, he snuggled in as Craig responded, “I know my love, but I’ll see you soon.” Tweek could tell that Craig was tired. “If you need to sleep Craig, I can stay on the phone.” 

“I would really like that.” Craig said, yawning, Tweek smiled again, “Anything for you my love.” He said as he breathed out deeply, Craig truly did make him the happiest he had ever been.


	9. Just a couple of updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this for some updates please!

Hello!! 

I know that I have been pretty much radio silent for a couple of weeks

I promise that I am currently working on the next chapter of this, it is being worked on I promise

I am so sorry that I have kept all of you waiting, Life just kinda took over for a while, I have been trying to jump through every hoop that my school has thrown at me to get enrolled for the year, which included having to write the same essay 4 times before they actually got it 

So I am working on chapter 9 and I promise I won't keep you guys waiting as long 

Thank you so much for sticking with this while I get everything back in order 

Much love!

Hippydip


	10. Is that good or bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> I am so so so sorry for the long wait of this chapter  
> Life became way too real for a month or so and I needed to get my life together before I could have any time to myself to write
> 
> So as you may have noticed, I updated my username on here, and last night when I was trying to change my username on Tumblr and ended up deleting my entire Tumblr, I tried to get it back but it was no use, so my new Tumblr @ is @Strightjacketavi so please please PLEASE make sure to keep an eye out there

Tweek felt his pillow start buzzing, and knew immediately that it was time for him to wake up. He reached his hand under the pillow to draw out his phone, he took one look at it and realized that it was Craig calling him, “Hello?” He asked not even trying to get the sleep out of his voice. “Good Morning baby, I’m outside your house, I brought you coffee and.” Craig paused, Tweek knew that he was taking a puff of the cigarette that he was smoking, “I need to talk to you, nothing bad just uh, a little bump in the road.” Tweek rubbed his eyes and sighed, “There is a spare key under the mat, you already know where my room is, also don’t worry my parents are at work right now.” He explained hitting the end call button.

As soon as he was off the phone, he felt his eyes droop and within seconds he was asleep. Only to be woken up 5 minutes later by Craig tapping on his shoulder and holding out a steaming cup of coffee. Tweek smiled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he thanked Craig and took the cup from his hands. 

“So I guess my parents found out about us?” Craig said kicking off his shoes and sliding under the quilt with Tweek, the blonde frowned, “Is that good or bad? I can never tell with your tone.” Tweek asked taking a long sip from his coffee. “It’s fine, they don’t really care, plus they are never home so it makes sense that they wouldn’t really care.” Craig explained.

Tweek could never tell if Craig was upset about something, or if he just didn’t have any feelings towards a situation. “Well, as long as we don’t have to tell my parents yet, then I’m fine with your parents knowing.” Tweek said. He leaned over to his window and grabbed his remotes so that they could either watch something or play video games. Craig smiled and placed both of their cups down on Tweeks night stand. 

-

They had been playing video games for a few hours when Tweek heard the garage door start to open. He kicked off the blankets that were covering them both, and stood up tp stretch, his parents didn’t need to know that he had been laying in bed with Craig playing video games all day. Craig laughed as Tweek started rushing around his room trying to pull all of his school stuff out to make it look like Craig and him had been doing schoolwork all day. 

It didn’t take him that long to set everything that he needed up to make it look as though they had actually been productive, And it seemed to be right on time. Because not even two minutes later, there was a knock at the door. “Come in!” Tweek called, before bending over a text book and notebook to make it look like they had been busy. 

“Hi honey! Hello Craig!” Tweek’s mom called in her cheerful sing song voice she seemed to always have when she came home from work. “Hi mom, How was work?” Tweek asked placing a pen in between the pages he was ‘Reading’ before turning in his desk chair to look at his mom. His mom was smiling widely, “Well, before it get too late, why don’t you invite Craig to stay here tonight so you two can ride to school together in the morning.” Tweek’s mom suggested. 

Tweek and Craig looked at each other before Craig nodded to Indicate that he was fine with it. “Yeah that sounds like a plan.” Tweek said standing up and giving a quick hug to his mom. She went to turn out of the room, “Oh before I forget, would you two mind going and picking up the food that your father and I ordered for dinner?” Helen asked, “It’s from that amazing vegetarian place in town?” Tweek nodded, he knew the place and he was fairly confident that he could give Craig the directions to get there.  
c

As soon as Helen left the room, Tweek let out a deep sigh as soon as the door shut. “Holy shit, I thought that she would never leave.” Tweek said laughing as Craig just put down his book that he had been ‘reading’ when Helen had come into Tweek’s room. “Well, I really want to kiss you so we should probably go pick up the dinner that your mom has requested that we bring home.” He said grabbing his boots and beginning to put them on. Tweek nodded and grabbed his own shoes, shoving his feet into them. 

-  
They had sat in silence for a few minutes as Craig listened to the music that was playing and was watching as the directions changed as he was driving. “I think that my parents have this idea that we have been dating since I met you.” Tweek said suddenly. This outburst just caused Craig to laugh, “And what gives you that idea?” He asked, turning on the blinker to turn left. “She does this thing, when she knows that I have a secret where she tends to just..” Tweek waved his hands around to try and get the word that he was looking for, “Watch how I act.” He finished. 

Craig laughed “Well, she’s not wrong about how long I’ve liked you, but she’s wrong about the timeline that we have been dating.” He responds. Tweek blushed and looked down at his phone, he knew that he should probably text Kyle and Stan back. He sighed and turned his phone completely off again, as they pulled up to the vegetarian place that his parents loved. 

Tweek told Craig that he would be back softly, Craig, the man of many words just nodded in return. Tweek pushed the door open “Hiya Tweek, your mom said that she would be sending you in to pick up the food that they ordered.” The man said, handing a big brown bag over the counter to Tweek, The blonde thanked the man and left the building as quickly as he could. 

It wasn’t that he hated talking to the owner, because the owner was really nice, Tweek just felt like everyone could see him as gay now that he was dating Craig. He knew that no one really knew, the only people he felt comfortable telling were Stan and Kyle. He pushed all those thoughts out of his head as he practically threw himself into the passenger seat of Craig’s car. 

Craig looked up from his phone and laughed, the bag that Tweek was holding was almost bigger than him. Tweek looked at Craig before he also burst into laughter, he knew that he looked absolutely ridiculous, they were still laughing as they pulled away from the restaurant. 

Tweek loved the way that Craig sounded when he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it was a short chapter, Hopefully I will get more time to myself to write

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked the first chapter of this, ive never posted anything like this. ill try my hardest to update as much as possible


End file.
